The present invention relates to a condensate evaporation device for a refrigerator. More particularly, this invention relates to a condensate evaporation device that is compact in size and efficient in evaporation by combining heat exchange, air flow and dispersion of condensate in the air flow.
A refrigerator cools down the temperature of a storage space. Condensate is generated when the air is cooled down below the dew point and water vapor is condensed into water droplets. Water droplets are collected and the collected water, that is, the condensate is exhausted from the storage space. The condensate exhausted thereby is evaporated rather than discharged into the sewer because of regulatory reasons that require costly processes for discharging condensate to the sewer.
In order to evaporate the condensate water, heat exchange requires large heat exchange area, and bulky evaporation devices were used to meet the evaporation capacity.
The space requirement for refrigerators for commercial use has continued to become more severe. For a given size of a refrigerator, the storage space is requested to be maximized in order to maximize the goods display space, which means less space is reserved for functional parts of a refrigerator including a condensate evaporation device.
Accordingly, a need for a more efficient and more compact condensate evaporation device for refrigerators has been present for a long time considering the tendency of growing in capacity of refrigerator. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.